There are generally two types of problems related to serving dishes that have not been solved in a reliable manner so far. On one hand, the positioning of serving utensils in connection with the serving dish is difficult. When positioning a serving utensil in the actual serving dish, it usually slips into the product being served, and picking it up is both unhygienic and unpleasant. On the other hand, in situations with several serving dishes, there is a danger that one and the same serving utensil is used for the contents of different serving dishes. Normally, this does not have much of an impact, other than aesthetically speaking, as the contents of different serving dishes are mixed with each other. However, a considerable problem arises from the fact that the contents in different serving dishes with different allergens may also be mixed with each other. This may make consuming the food at least partly impossible to some of the people wishing to eat the food. In the worst case, this type of mixing of the contents may cause a severe and life-threatening allergic reaction to a person.